Sun Ce's wish
by RaitoL
Summary: 3 flashbacks and what Sun Ce wishes for. Please Read and Review! Thx! :]


_Special thanks to my sister because she gave me the idea to write this._

_I do not own Dynasty Warriors. _

**Sun Jian paced up and down. Down and up. His wife was having a baby. Sun Ce, who was only 7 years of age, watched as his father walked back and forth in front of his parent's room.**

"**Ah!!! His pacing is making my head hurt!!" yelled Sun Ce to Sun Quan, who was 5, as he shaked his head trying to shake the headache out.**

"**How long has he been doing that?" Sun Quan looked up from the book he was reading.**

"**Who knows? Centuries? Billions and zillions of centuries?" said the elder brother impatiently.**

"**Wouldn't we be dead if it was billions and zillions of centuries later?" said Sun Quan with a puzzled look on his face.**

"**Who's the elder brother Quan? I **_**know**_** what I'm talking about." Sun Ce said proudly as he turned his attention back to his father.**

**After 5 minutes, Sun Ce yelled again, "Ah!!! His pacing is making my head hurt!!"**

"**I believe I heard you the first time big brother." said the younger brother furrowing his eyebrows.**

**Sun Ce stood there speechless as he glared as his brother. "Hey Quan, what are you reading?" said Ce as he noticed his brother holding a book with strange writings in his chubby little hands.**

"**Oh this? I don't know really. I found it in dad's study. Strange language though." he said as he fliped the book to admire the cover.**

**Sun Ce studied the book for a while then furrowed his eyebrows and said, "You dummy, you are holding the book upside down!"**

**Quan turned the book upside down. "Ohhhh!! I gotcha," he said with a dumb smile on his face. "No wonder I couldn't understand a word at all!" he said chuckling to himself.**

**Sun Ce narrowed his eyes and studied his brother who was now laughing at his own silliness and said coldly, "Boy what's wrong with you?"**

**Sun Quan faced his brother and continued laughing. Sun Ce thought three simple words in his mind at that moment, **_**"Quan's lost it."**_

"**AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a shriek from the room.**

**Sun Jian stopped pacing and faced the door of the room with a worried look on his face and yelled, "HANG IN THERE DEAR!!"**

"**HANG ON?!? EVER HAD A BABY YOU FREAKING JACKASS!!!" yelled the voice back.**

"**Whoa, that's the forbidden word dad won't let us use!" Sun Ce said in excitement.**

"**So what do you think mum's doing in there?" Quan said.  
**

**Sun Ce looked at his brother seriously and said, "Quan, you'll know when you're older."**

"**Ooooh! So do **_**you**_** know what they're doing? Sun Quan asked eyes as wide as saucer plates. **

**There was a long pause. Then Sun Ce broke the silence by saying, "No clue." Sun Quan's mouth fell open. "Dad just told me the same thing." Sun Ce said nodding his head knowingly.**

**Just then, a baby's cry came from the room. "Come boys, meet your new sister!" Sun Jian said excitedly.**

"**Mother was having a baby! It all makes sense now!" Sun Ce said as a spotlight shined on him and he lifted his head to look up into the sky.**

"**What are you talking about? And someone should get this roof fixed, the sun is killing me." Quan said as he tried to shield his eyes from the sun.**

"**Boys!! Come meet your baby sister!" Sun Jian repeated himself.**

**The boys entered the room together and stared at the baby. "So what you gonna call the baby?" Sun Ce and Sun Quan asked.**

**That day, Sun Shang Xiang was born.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Shang Xiang!!! Stop running like an idiot! I… I can't catch up to you!!" Sun Ce said panting hardly.**

"**You can't catch me!!!" Shang Xiang said laughing evilly because she was able to outrun his older brother.**

**As she was laughing, she slipped and fell on the floor.**

"**Shang Xiang!!" Sun Ce immediately ran to his sister's side.**

**Tears welded up in the 4 year old girl's eyes. "I… I… WAHHH!!!!!!!" Shang Xiang cried loudly.**

"**C'mon now Shang Xiang, don't cry. I'll buy you a sweet bun okay?" Sun Ce sighed as he cradled her in his arms.**

"**(sob) NO!!!! (sob) I DON'T WANNA!!!!" yelled Shang Xiang into her brother's shirt.**

"**How about I give you a dollar then? Stop crying okay?"**

"**NO!!! (sob) NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Shang Xiang yelled louder this time.**

**Sun Ce sighed. It was time for plan B. He's gonna have to use his ultimate trick. "If you keep crying, I won't be able to take you to the market now will I?" Sun Ce told her trying to keep his voice stern.**

**Shang Xiang's face lightens up in a flash. "The market? I'll go change now!!!" she said as she leaped out of her brother's hands and ran into her room.**

**She stopped in her tracks and grinned evilly at Ce, then continued to run to her room. **

**Sun Ce sat on the ground as he watched his sister run energetically into her room. His eyes twitched like mad.**

"**That girl just tricked me! That cute but _evil_ little daddy's girl just tricked me!!" Sun Ce yelled to himself.**

"**Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Sun Ce yelled as he threw his hands back and fell onto the floor. Just then, he spotted someone walking over.**

**He stood up and patted his clothes clean, then walked up to the person and said seriously, "Quan, your gonna take Shang Xiang to the market."**

**Sun Quan glared as his brother and eyed him carefully. "What did you do this time?"**

**Sun Ce put a dumb smile on his face. "Good. I knew you would. You're such a great brother." he said as he started to walk away.**

**"Wh... what?!? No. Your not making me take..." Sun Ce had already started to make a run for it.**

"**YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! YOU EVIL PERSON!!!" Sun Quan yelled at his brother.  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sun Ce stood at the longest bridge in his village. He looked nervous and he played with his fingers as he waited for someone.**

"**Hey big brother. Whatcha doing?" said Shang Xiang in Ce's ear grinning evilly.**

"**OMG!!" Sun Ce yelled jumping a step back. "Where the hell did you come from??" he said startled to see his sister at the bridge.**

"**From home. Why?" Quan said grinning evilly at his brother from behind.  
**

"**AARGHH!!" Sun Ce shouted jumping another step back as he noticed his brother behind him. "What are you guys doing here?!?"**

"**Thought we'd find out why you woke up so early," Shang Xiang started. "…and skipped breakfast," Quan continued. "…and bathed." Shang Xiang eyed her brother.**

"**I couldn't sleep! So I woke up. And I don't feel hungry! So I skipped breakfast. And I thought I smelled smelly, so I bathed. A problem?" Ce stammered as he made up excuses.**

"**Oh?" Quan and Shang Xiang said together looking at Ce face-to-face to see if his eyes were twitching. And they were.**

"**Omg Quan!! He's lying! He **_**is**_** here to meet Da Qiao!!" giggled Shang Xiang.**

"**Obviously!! He would **_**never **_**bathe until he was nagged by mum for at least 10 times in a row!!" said Sun Quan as he held his stomach and laughed out loud.**

**Sun Ce flushed a bright red. "Get lost you two!! Leave me alone!!"**

"_**Yeah**_**, so you can be **_**alone**_** with Da Qiao right??" Shang Xiang said toying with her brother.**

"**I never knew you had romance in you big brother!" Quan said chuckling.**

**Ce's face got redder and redder. "Aww c'mon guys! I think she's coming soon…" he said softly looking down at the floor. **

"**Brother's flushing!!" Shang Xiang giggled again. Sun Quan just stood there smiling, whereas Sun Ce just continued looking down.**

"**All right." Quan said turning serious. "You'll need these. Its freshly plucked from our own garden." he smiled and handed the flowers he was holding to his brother.**

"**Good luck big brother! Girls are sensitive, so think about what you say before you say it." Shang Xiang said as she tidied her brothers hair and clothes.  
**

"**Bye!!" they said, and headed towards the village.  
**

"_**Those two…" **_**Sun Ce thought as he smiled and looked at the flowers…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Da Qiao opened the door to her and her husband's room and found Sun Ce sitting there day-dreaming.**

"**Sorry to interrupt Lord Sun Ce, but the war is about to start." Da Qiao said softly as he patted him on the shoulder.**

**Ce looked up at Da Qiao and smiled. "Oh. Okay then."**

"**Were you thinking of something?" Da Qiao asked in concern.**

"**I'm fine. Don't worry. I was just thinking of the past… when Shang Xiang was born, how Shang Xiang grew up… our first date." he said as he smiled sheepishly at Da Qiao.**

"**Oh did you now?" Da Qiao said as she blushed and started to giggle.  
**

"**Yeah… You know, I wish the chaos will end soon, so we can go back to how we were. With no worries in the world." he said with a weak smile.**

"**Don't worry Lord Sun Ce, with you fighting for Wu, it will end soon." Da Qiao said comforting her husband.**

**Sun Ce just smiled and patted his wife's hand that was resting on his shoulder.**

"**Brother, we must go now." Sun Quan said as he entered the room.**

**Sun Ce stared at Quan and covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from laughing. The sight of Quan had reminded him of the conversation they both had when Shang Xiang was born.**

**Quan stared at his brother with a puzzled look and said, "Brother, may I please know what are you laughing at?"**

"**You'll understand when you're older Quan." Sun Ce said as he burst out laughing.**

"**Big brother, don't give me that crap about knowing things when I'm older. I'm old enough!!" Sun Quan said exasperatedly as Ce continued laughing and Da Qiao started to giggle.**

"**WHAT?!? WHAT I ASK YOU?!?!" Sun Quan asked once more.**

"_**Watch over us father. Help us end the chaos, so we can live like we used too." Sun Ce thought.  
**_

_The upper part of this crap is supposed to flashbacks, and the last part is where Sun Ce is supposed to snap back into reality. Please tell me you understand. …… Ah never mind! Read and Review please!! Thanks. :)_

_P.S.: The last part is the part where they're getting ready to fight for the Wu territory. So, Sun Jian is dead by then, which makes sense for the last sentence. ;) _


End file.
